one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 episode 3): Doomguy VS The Xenomorph/@comment-26923241-20150927175326
Sorry,this is a tremendous error here. This is what exactly it looked like. Can somebody edit and correct my page? (DELETE THIS COMMENT PLEASE!) Description DOOM VS ALIEN! The soldier who managed to stop the invasion of Hell itself takes on one the most fearsome and brutal creatures ever existed! One will live. One will die. http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DOOMVSALIEN.pngThe titlescreen Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Doomguy.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES The Xenomorph.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning The Prison. One of the most dangerous monsters has recently escaped. As Xenomorph makes his way through halls of the jail (slaying a lot of guards by the way) he finds himself in the command room (which has been hurriedly evacuated). He was wounded during the rush so he glares around and searches the most comfortable place to escape. http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:DOOMVSALIENARENA%21.pngPre-fight scene Suddenly,Gate A doors open and Doomguy enters the room. As the last hope for the humanity he was sent to stop the monster. Or,at least,hold him long enough until backup arrives. Xenomorph stares at marine and roars. Doomguy prepares his gun and points it at the monster. The Fight THE LAST FRONTIER LINE IS ABOUT TO BE BROKEN! UNLEASH! (Cues: Mortal Kombat 4 Music: The Prison) 59-55: Doomguy quickly whips the chaingun and opens fire. Xenomorph dodges all the bullets and spits on the weapon. The acid melts the chaingun in Doomguy's hands,rendering it useless. 54-48: Marine drops chaingun away and pulls shotgun. Then fires once. Alien is hit in the leg and is forced to hide in the vent shaft. 47-40: As monster tries to crawl away from the prison Doomguy presses the button on the computer console and seals the vent. Xenomorph hardly manages to escape the vent and attack marine with his tail disarming Doomguy in the progress again. Soldier grabs his plasmagun and hits monster with the butt of the rifle. 39-34: Alien spits on the nearest door and runs to the cafeteria. Doomguy follows him and retrieves shotgun. 33-25: Marine enters the cafeteria but alien is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Xenomorph appears behind soldier but is struck in the stomach with the butt of plasmagun again! Alien slashes Doomguy and tries to pull him down. 24-15: But marine begins striking the monster with his brass knuckles! Then he shoves Xenomorph off and pulls BFG9000. Alien sees this and roars. Then he runs away to change his position. 14-9: Doomguy fires his BFG. A green ball of energy covers the room. Everything is turned upside down. The lights are out. Monster is nowhere to be seen again but Doomguy puts on his light amplification visor. 8-6: Suddenly,Xenomorph appears in front of soldier and disarms him with his claws. Then he grabs Doomguy and begins slashing him. 5-3: Alien brings the marine down and stabs him in the leg with his tail. Then he prepares to strike marine in the head with his tail. 2-0: But Doomguy spots his shotgun and quickly grabs it. Then he pulls monster back, points the gun at Xenomorph's chest and pulls the trigger. BANG! K.O.! Alien's dead body slumps onto the floor. Marine,covered in acid and wounded,but still alive,slowly gets up and walks off. The escape has been prevented. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DOOMGUY! (Cues: Doom OST - Victory Music NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: "Within the Cherry Blossom" (Sakura's Theme) - Street Fighter x Tekken (CONCEPT) Theme Cues: King of Fighters XIII OST Who is Queen (Theme of Women Team) UPCOMING: SAKURA KASUGANO ''VS ''YURI SAKAZAKI!